


A Simple Offer

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio does it to prove Noctis wrong, I live for Flexible!Gladio, Ignis and Gladio do advanced yoga, M/M, Noctis complains, Not Beta'd, Prompto thinks it's sexy af, Rated M for sexual references, but what's new, established relationships - Freeform, from Ignis's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Ignis invites Gladio to do yoga with him, but Noctis doesn't think Gladio is flexible enough. Gladio is determined to prove him wrong. In the process, Ignis is impressed, Noctis gives up, and Prompto is totally turned on.





	A Simple Offer

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a few fics in the past that mentioned Gladio not being very flexible because of his muscle mass, but I don't buy that. So I made a [post on tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/post/165785132396/i-hc-flexible-gladiolus) and then decided to write this one-shot about it.

    It had all started with a simple offer that morning, waking feeling refreshed and in a good mood, "Anyone care to join me for yoga?"  
  
    Noctis, predictably, gave Ignis a bleary-eyed scowl and grumbled about waking him again once breakfast was ready. Ignis forced back the urge to roll his eyes and turned his attention to the youngest of the group. It seemed not even his chipper demeanor was a match for the pale light of dawn. Prompto yawned - quite painfully, it seemed, if his face afterwards was anything to go by - and politely shook his head, shivering and drawing the blanket he'd dragged out from the tent tighter around his body, curled up in a camping chair. It was indeed a chilly morning, Ignis had to admit. He offered the blond a kind smile and patted his shoulder as he passed by.  
  
    "Gladio?" The adviser prompted, twisting slightly to face the large man rekindling the campfire so Prompto wouldn't freeze. The shield started making a noise in response before being interrupted by Noctis's snort.  
  
    Pausing at the tent's flap, Noctis smirked and muttered  _just_  loud enough for them to hear, "Gladio's about as flexible as a brick wall."  
  
    The brunet's featured twitched and drew into a frown, "I'm plenty flexible. And you know what, Iggy? I would be delighted to join you for yoga."  
  
    "If only to prove Noct wrong," Prompto provided with a small, amused grin, snuggling deeper into his blanket.  
  
    Gladio snapped and pointed at the blond with a matching grin, "Exactly." The shift in Gladio's expression, from annoyance to warmth once faced with Prompto, was not lost on Ignis. That amber gaze, so sharp and intimidating, always grew soft around the blond. Ignis had, not by choice, witnessed this on many occasions.  
  
    The adviser simply busied himself with taking out two yoga mats from his duffel bag and spreading them out on a relatively flat section of the haven. Gladio peeled off the hoodie he'd been wearing, leaving only his tank top and workout pants and padded over to join Ignis, who wore a similar outfit. They began with simple stretches to limber up their muscles. The dark feathers that ran over the shield's arms and shoulders stretched and folded as he moved. A determined look settled on his features once they were sufficiently loose and relaxed.  
  
    "Which level would you prefer?" Ignis asked as they sat cross-legged across from one another.  
  
    "Intermediate as a warm-up, then advanced." Gladio grunted.  
  
    Ignis nodded approvingly, glancing to the side to see Noctis sitting next to Prompto, looking decidedly more awake with the prospect of being proven right. Out of Noct's view, Prompto poked his hands out from the top of the blanket to give them a thumbs up.  
  
    "I won't take it easy on you, then. Follow my lead." Without further instruction, Ignis spread his legs several feet apart and arms raised to the sides, parallel with the ground. Gladio replicated the pose at a second's delay. The adviser raised his arms and leaned forward until his hands rested on the mat and one leg firmly planted while the other lifted elegantly in the air - a standing split.  
  
    Gladio copied the split with ease, if only  _slightly_  less elegant than the other man. There was a low, quiet whistle followed by snickering and a distinct curse from the prince. After a minute, Ignis and Gladio repeated the pose with the opposite limbs. After, they moved on to a shoulderstand before lowering their feet to the ground above their heads, arms extended behind them. To that, there was a groan of frustration and the sound of a camping chair scraping against the rock.  
  
    "Fine, fine. I get it." Noctis grumbled, likely going toward the tent to sulk and fall back asleep.  
  
    "Told ya," Gladio gloated as he came out of the pose.  
  
    They continued on with advanced poses, and as they faced each other, balancing on their hands while holding their legs over their shoulders, Ignis glanced to the side and caught Prompto  _staring_  at Gladio. It was as if he was drinking in the view like a man desperate for water. The flush on his face was obvious on his pale skin, and Ignis fought the urge to chuckle. Bending his knees, the chamberlain crossed his feet across his arms.  
  
    "You have a rather captive audience, Gladio." Ignis murmured low enough so only the shield could hear, watching as the man shifted to match the pose. His skill level really was quite impressive - not because of his muscle mass, no Ignis had seen plenty of muscular men perform extreme poses. Additionally, Ignis knew the shield was flexible considering the types of fighting styles he employed regularly in their battles. Rather, he was impressed because he hadn't known Gladio was practiced at such a high level. Perhaps he'd simply practiced privately.  
  
    Gladio arched a brow and looked toward Prompto as well. The blond sputtered at the attention, and with a wolfish grin Gladio asked, "Like what you see, Chocobo?" The question only earned him a squeak. With a long exhale, Gladio eased out of the pose and got to his feet, abandoning the yoga mat and Ignis.  
  
    He sauntered over to where Prompto sat, trying to bury himself into his blanket cocoon - no doubt to cover his embarrassment at being caught practically drooling over the shield. Ignis released his pose and came to a rest, sitting cross-legged once more while watching the scene before him. Gladio leaned down and scooped the wrapped gunner into his arms, winning an undignified squawk from Prompto.  
  
    Ignis shook his head in amusement as Gladio brought the blond into the tent and swiftly kicked Noctis out. The prince glowered and dropped into a chair with his own blanket, determined to get more sleep one way or another - even if it meant burying himself in said blanket.  
  
    "They're disgusting, Iggy." The prince's grumble was muffled, but the adviser was well-versed in sleepy royal mutterings. As if to punctuate his statement, a rather lewd moan emanated from the tent. Noctis groaned, "Seriously? It's way too early for that."  
  
    Ignis knelt in front of Noctis's seat, combing long fingers through dark, silky hair, "Oh, let them have their fun, darling. Gods know they've been patient enough with us. Let me make it up to you, Noct."  
  
    The prince pulled the blanket down low enough to reveal his midnight blue eyes that were squinted against the morning light. In an adorably timid tone, he asked, "Can you make ulwaat berry pancakes?"  
  
    Ignis allowed a fond smile to warm his features, "Of course. We have a decent supply gathered." He leaned in and brushed dark bangs away, pressing a soft kiss on his prince's forehead.  
  
    Noctis was beginning to pull the blanket back further when they were interrupted by an obscene whine from the tent that was unmistakably Prompto, " _Fuck!_ Gods, yes!  _Right there, Gladio-OOO-AAH!_ " Noctis immediately threw the blanket back over his head and let out another groan.  
  
    Ignis let out a long sigh. It'd been just a simple offer for yoga.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And for any kudos or comments you leave. Each one gives me life!
> 
> Poses featured:  
> \- [Standing Split](https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/standing-split)  
> \- [Shoulderstand](https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/supported-shoulderstand)  
> \- [Plow Pose](https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/plow-pose)  
> \- [Firefly Pose](https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/firefly-pose)  
> \- [Shoulder Pressing Pose](https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/shoulder-pressing-pose)
> 
> (I don't do yoga, so if anything sounds off, just roll with it please)
> 
> If you're interested in supporting me a little bit, and you like the thought of the chocobros in crop tops, I've got [$5 postcards](https://www.etsy.com/shop/PiggyPrintShop) for sale. Every little bit helps! And don't sweat it if you can't afford one - I know the feeling.


End file.
